Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to softballs and baseballs and more particularly, to such balls where the seam is raised higher than normal balls.
In an effort to improve balls, more specifically those balls used in Fast Pitch softball and baseball, manufacturers have tried different sewing techniques and different thread sizes in order to produce a ball with a raised seam.
One reason players prefer balls with raised seams is that it provides improved gripability of the ball and allows more curve to be placed on the ball when the ball is pitched.
One such prior art attempt is found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,772,544, to Yang, which describes a ball having a pad underneath the threads in order to protect the threads from being torn or worn during use.
Another such design is available from Wilson Sporting Goods Co., which is known as the Super Seam Technology (SST). The SST ball uses a sewing process and cover design that allows the seams of the balls to be 20% higher than traditional raised seam balls.
Still another such design is presently being marketed by Dynac Sports. The Dynac Sports' design includes a thread that is sewn under the cover during the stitching process of the balls.
There are, however, numerous shortcomings of all of these prior art attempts to manufacture a ball with a raised seam. Many of the designs do not produce consistent raised seams. Furthermore, the raised seams tend to be softer than the other portions of the ball and thus, cause performance problems when a batter impacts the ball on the seam. If the seam permanently deforms to a substantial degree upon impact with a bat, a substantial portion of the bat energy is absorbed by that deformation of the ball, thus reducing the distance the ball will travel.
Thus, there is a need for improved construction and methods of constructing softballs and baseballs having raised seams.